


Wiseman

by Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Character Study, Crystal Tokyo Era, Original Character(s), Other, Poetry, Sailor Moon R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiseman and his view on the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiseman

**Author's Note:**

> The expanded translation of my Polish poem about Wiseman, written in 2013. It's the first time, when I think that the English version of my poem is better than the Polish original (in this situation it's definitely connected with the expansion of the poem).

It seems this body,  
consisting of something as ectoplasm,  
systematically decays -  
for a myriad of years or even more.

When you stretch it,  
it starts pulsating,  
and comes back  
to its previous form.

Tiny pieces of must  
slowly overgrow his hands,  
they sit on all of his lifeline,  
his uglinessline,  
and his nothingline;  
he rips them with disdain,  
and starts polishing his fingernails,  
yet unseen below the filth. 

He doesn't care  
that despite his efforts  
he's so overwhelmingly vile  
that almost no one will  
find him appealing or even thrilling.

"You have to go through the motions,  
and pretend you want to be good-looking",  
he grins to me.  
"It's the only good way in this cesspool  
of dark dreamers desiring to see the true flowers.  
Without this window dressing  
you won't be able to reach neither  
the incensed female in black  
(with algae ingraining her hair),  
dreaming about ensnaring of  
the white-haired hunk,  
nor the innocent child  
with sugar-covered hair,  
shivering with fear,  
hiding behind the dark blue sphere  
on the swing.  
You won't be able to reach them  
with your index finger,  
with your adherent  
of the old glue laying  
on the cards of yellowed volumes,  
if you won't play tricks to all of them".

You had to be truely illuminated in the past,  
if you place every card in the right niche.

"One thing left:  
the human being is immortal,  
unless you kill the soul of this creature -  
and you embed a skull,  
hidden beyond the hood,  
on its place".

His laugh is too loud  
to not be heard.


End file.
